


【锤基】Marry Me

by Someone_S



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_S/pseuds/Someone_S
Summary: emmmmmm嗨





	【锤基】Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：NC-17；PWP

Loki知道有人跟着他。  
他看不见，但他能感觉到那个人的存在。  
那视线清晰热烈而决绝，像是要洞穿他的皮囊看清他每一寸骨肉。  
他好像知道那个人是谁，又好像不知道。  
他脑子里有一个模糊的轮廓——高大的，健壮的，肌肉线条令人着迷的。黑色的连帽衫，蓝色的牛仔裤。兜帽在那人脸上落下阴影，遮住他紧紧盯着自己的眼睛。  
眼睛——  
仿佛空气中每一个肉眼不可见的细小颗粒都化作了那人的耳目，他胸膛的每一次起伏鼻尖的每一次呼吸瞳孔的每一次转动都纤悉无遗地落入那人的眼里。他仿佛变成了一只被包围的困兽。  
他感到恐慌，又为此而兴奋。  
他飞快地走进便利店又出来，步履生风地向前走去。他抬起右手搭在左侧肩膀上，刻意地露出西装侧兜里安全套包装盒的边缘。  
那股视线愈加热情地缠绕着他，他捏紧自己的左肩，不自觉地想要吞咽口腔里由于紧张和期待而生出的唾液。没有任何交流和预兆，但他却好像清楚地知道接下来会发生什么，仿佛是很久以前就注定会实现的预言，他终于走到了这个故事将要发生的节点。  
以至于他浑身上下的毛孔都因为这个念头而打开，一滴汗从他的额头落下，等待已久的欲念随他踏进酒店大门，踏进电梯，踏进自己的房门。  
他关上门，冰凉的门把手让他战栗。  
他知道那个人还需要一段时间和酒店前台纠缠才能获取他房间的位置。  
他不介意等待，等待让他的欲望像酵母扔进麦芽浸出液里一样发酵，他似乎闻到空气中弥漫着酒精的味道。他解开西装外套的纽扣，缓慢而轻巧地把它扔在地上；皮带坠着裤子砸向木质的地板，发出一声沉重的闷响；皮鞋和袜子被蹬开，衬衫松松垮垮地挂在肘弯，他长腿一跨坐上床边的窗台。  
阳光耀眼得让人醉生梦死。  
他忍不住开始玩弄他自己。  
纯白色的棉质内裤被拉到囊袋底下，Loki握住自己早已经挺立的欲望狠狠撸动，掌心包裹住铃口来回磨蹭，带着顶端渗出的前液下滑把柱身弄得一片滑腻。左手捏住软嫩的乳珠轻轻向外拉扯，痛感刺激得他更加兴奋，他粗暴地蹂躏着它们，甚至可以感受到脆弱的乳尖在他的指间变得红肿挺立。  
他靠在酒店的窗台上，看着十几层高楼底下的车水马龙和头顶刺目的艳阳抚慰自己。他像是陈列在玻璃橱窗里的待售品，在金碧辉煌人声鼎沸的拍卖场里为了自证身价而搔首弄姿。他支着一条腿，把头靠在玻璃窗上，逐渐加重的呼吸在透明的玻璃上晕出一片水雾，他侧着脸把额头和脸颊贴在那片模糊的雾气上滑动，搅出淋漓的水渍。  
他咬着嘴角发出愉悦的轻喘，但远远不够。  
Loki放开自己的性器，一翻身落到窗边的床上，扬手掀掉碍事的枕头和被子，背靠着床板浑身赤裸地坐下。床正对着房间门口，他像等着接客一样把自己展开在那里。颀长的两条腿分开近九十度屈在身体两侧，他一边撸着自己，一边伸出柔软的舌头舔湿左手的食指和中指。  
——手指太长，没到舌根的时候他控制不住喉头的异物感想要呕吐，他合住嘴将它们抵在上颚，皮肤表层盐分微咸的味道漫过舌尖，他忍不住想要品尝一样用舌尖细细地舔过指根和指缝，像口交一样含着它们来回吞吐。来不及吞下的唾液随着他的吸吮发出淫靡的声响，直到他的两根手指都变得湿漉漉的。  
他从嘴里抽出手指，微微抬起自己的臀部，把自己润滑过的手指缓慢地捅进了自己的后穴。  
外括约肌被顺利地撑开，粗糙的指腹磨蹭着直肠内壁长驱直入地往敏感点去，快感迅速地占领大脑，Loki舒爽地喘出一口气。给自己进行扩张让他对即将发生的情事更加渴望，忍耐在他身体里飞快地膨胀，他一边操弄着自己一边在心里计算着时间。  
——或许那个人刚刚得到了他的房间号。  
——又或许那个人已经上了电梯。  
他赤足踏下地面，走上前去打开了房间的安全锁，把锁环推到门外再把门板合到只剩一条缝隙。门外走廊的穿堂风透过门缝吹到Loki赤裸的身上，他打了一个寒颤，电梯到达楼层的提示音就在这时传进他的耳朵里。他的脊背一僵，祖母绿色的眸子里闪过一丝慌乱，嘴角却情不自禁地潋开邪魅的笑容，昭示着他欣喜若狂的期待。  
他回身拾起掉落在地上的皮带，在手腕上绕了几个圈把自己的双手反绑在背后，回到床上跪趴着，打开自己的双腿，把自己隐藏在丰满的臀瓣间诱人的股沟和挺翘的欲望为即将打开这扇房门的人尽数展露。他把自己的腰臀弯成了一道线条优美的桥，被自己触碰过的身体呈现出暧昧的淡粉色——他把自己捆绑成无法反抗的模样，指间还夹着一片薄薄的透着些许凉意的安全套，跪在床上像个等着挨操的婊子。他的性器硬得发疼，前端滴出的透明前液打湿了床单，他把脑袋撑在床上，用一个扭曲的姿势从自己的双腿之间看着房间的门。  
Loki紧紧地盯着门板，耳边传来愈来愈清晰的脚步声，一下，一下，仿佛是从他心尖上踏过去一般。他无法形容自己的渴望，就像他不知道这个从他幻想里走出来的人是如何出现的。  
脚步声在近在咫尺的地方停下，Loki的身体微微颤抖。他看着房间的门被推开，一双裹在深蓝色牛仔裤里笔直的肌肉分明的腿迈了进来，房门被重新锁上，那个人悄无声息地走向他；他听见金属制的皮带扣弹开的清脆声响，黑色的底裤连着厚实的牛仔裤被一起褪下，那个人似乎刻意把动作放得缓慢，Loki能感觉到那股热烈而决绝的视线再一次在他的浑身上下逡巡游荡。  
捏在手中的安全套被一只手抽走，Loki突然之间紧张得仿佛快要窒息，他把脸埋进床单里，大口大口地喘气。僵直的脊背随着他剧烈的呼吸上下起伏，湿润的后穴受到刺激一般地不住收缩，他听见塑料薄膜延展开来的声音。  
黑色的长发散落在他耳边，视野里一片漆黑。背后突如其来的安静让他下意识地屏住了呼吸，就在他陷入无法预知的焦灼之中时有一只宽厚的大手握住了他精瘦的侧腰——  
火热的硬物毫无预兆地捅进了他的身体，他一瞬间疼得沁出眼泪。Loki下意识挣扎，却被身后的人用力地钳住腰肢狠狠地向后带去，粗长的阴茎拔山盖世般挺进他的甬道，催逼柔软的肠壁适应它的尺寸。  
Loki哽咽着发出带着哭腔的呻吟，体内硕大的性器仿佛顶到了他的喉咙口，他甚至能感觉到茎身上盘绕的静脉血管隔着一层极薄的阻碍蜿蜒起伏地摩擦过他敏感的肉壁。那个男人甚至不肯给他一秒钟喘息的时间，他只能强迫自己放松身体去接纳体内横冲直撞的硬物。  
双手被缚在背后，Loki只能用自己的额头作为支撑点抵在柔软的床单上，黑发被汗水沾湿而凌乱地紧贴着脸颊，性事太过激烈以至于他很快就觉得干渴，他不住地舔着自己的嘴唇，希望可以缓解身体从上到下的饥渴。男人的手掌开始在他白皙的肌肤上游离，被那双手触碰过的地方仿佛燃烧起来一样发烫，身下最热的器官随着那人撞进身体里的动作上下晃动，却得不到最需要的慰藉。  
Loki的股间被操弄得湿漉漉一片，安全套上些许的润滑剂被身后人的抽插带出体外，顺着他的腿根滑落下去。强烈的快感让Loki神智都有些模糊，眼前床单上菱形的走线色块化一般分裂开来，他急需一些触摸来稀释积聚到峰值的欲望，他抖着声音试图在无法克制的呻吟中传达自己的请求：“下面……呃啊，碰一碰……下面……”  
夹杂在叫床声中低沉的嗓音显得格外沙哑而色情，男人听从了他的劝诱一般宽容地圈住了他的性器上下套弄，身下却对他进行着更加猛烈的挞伐，仿佛连沉甸甸的囊袋都要一块儿塞进Loki紧致的后穴一样。随着男人的动作流出的润滑剂弄湿了阴茎根部的毛发，在被操得嫣红的穴口都拍打出了一圈细细的白沫，肉体的拍击声和水声交汇在一起，淫靡得不堪入耳又令人控制不住地兴奋。  
男人一手拽着捆绑住Loki双手的皮带不停地操干着他，一手快速地帮他撸动。神驰目眩的快感一波又一波地冲击着他，肠道内的敏感点被狠狠地摩擦，他觉得自己快要被男人持续胀大的阴茎捅坏。脱出口的呻吟变成断断续续的啜泣，愈发地激起男人暴虐的情欲，他仿佛狩猎一般地把Loki压向自己，狠狠地钉进Loki的身体里去。  
手腕上的束缚被解开，Loki做的第一件事就是把手向后伸去抵住男人健壮的身躯——他承受不住似的想要逃离，而不断收紧的肉穴却诚实地告诉对方他的高潮已经近在咫尺。他的手腕被男人握住，一股不容抗拒的力道将他向后一拉，他被操干得发软的身躯贴上一个汗湿的胸膛，男人有力的心跳不容忽视地传过来，他仿佛觉得自己的心跳频率在向它靠拢。  
他的臀部紧紧地贴着男人的大腿，他觉得体内那打桩似的器官顶得更深了一分，他的脖颈被粗糙的大手钳住，男人粗重的呼吸喷洒在他耳边，像是要烫伤他的耳朵一样。男人的动作越来越快，Loki觉得自己的灵魂都快离壳而去，他不住地摇着头，嘴里呢喃着：“不要了……不要……停下……”  
男人却仿若没听见似的，势如破竹地截取着他最后一丝气力。随着男人的一记深顶，Loki掐着男人的手臂仰头发出无声的尖叫，挺立在空气中的性器喷涌出白浊的液体——他被操射了，断断续续射出的精液滴落在床单上，染出一片斑驳的痕迹，高潮后的小穴温热潮湿，紧紧地吸附着身后人的阴茎。他在高潮的余韵中又被凶狠地操干了几十下，才终于被男人抽出的阴茎射了一后背的精液。  
他在山崩地裂的快感里神思模糊，被人扭过身去接吻。柔软的唇舌在他干涸的口腔里搅动，泪眼朦胧中他看不清那个人究竟是谁，却只靠着脑海里不知道从何而来的印象嘶哑地唤了一句：  
“哥哥……”

Loki在睡梦中惊醒，发现自己躺在家里他和Thor共享的大床上，浑身上下已经被热汗浸透。方才荒唐淫靡的梦境给他带来的快感真实而强烈，他仿佛还陷在令人战栗的高潮里难以脱身，身下黏腻的感觉让他不用摸都知道自己射在了内裤里。Loki崩溃地扶着额头，整个人瘫在床上看着身旁空空如也的半边位置发呆。  
然而还没有等他回过神来，房门方向传来的熟悉的声音让他为之一震：“我只不过出差几天，你就那么想我？”  
Loki被吓了一跳，撑起身子就看到Thor穿着一身得体的西装靠在门边的墙上，嘴角挂着玩味的笑容。Loki被他戏谑的眼神看得不满，皱着眉思考他是不是在睡梦里发出了什么不该发出的声音。然而被拆穿的难堪和骄傲先一步战胜了忧虑，他作出不耐烦的样子问道：“你说什么？”  
Thor抱着手臂朝他走近了几步：“你在梦里叫我了。”  
Loki当即松了一口气，正要翻出招牌嗤笑反驳他那个自作多情的哥哥，而后者却双臂一撑俯身凑到他的面前，用极其讨人厌的口吻又补了一句：“还叫床了。”  
Loki两眼一黑就想杀人，还没等他抬腿把Thor踹下去，嘴唇就被什么温热的东西压住了。  
Thor在他唇上轻轻一吻，凑到他的耳边暧昧地压低声音：“既然你这么想我，不如我们现在就来一发……”  
“我亲爱的弟弟。”

Loki被响在耳边的低音炮撩得头皮发麻，他不得不承认Thor在床上总是有办法胜他一筹。然而自从他发现自己曾经以为只是条大金毛的兄长实际上是一只大尾巴狼的现实之后，这种双商都被压迫的感觉让Loki浑身上下都觉得不爽。尤其是当不久前有人撞见Thor和前女友Jane在饰品店里相谈甚欢一副郎才女貌的样子之后，Loki心里那点刚刚有点沉淀的不安全感又开始前所未有地膨胀开来，他莫名其妙地像一个小姑娘一样开始猜疑和焦虑，这种情况在Thor出差的第五天——也就是今天早上发展到了最糟糕的境地，以至于他在早上的两个会议里频频出神无法集中。  
于是他焦躁地约了Bucky到酒吧乱七八糟地喝了一通，他呆呆地盯着酒杯里金黄色的液体的神情被他的好哥们儿讪笑着嘲讽为由于被遗弃的童年阴影而缺乏自信心和安全感的害了相思病的望夫石——天知道他用了多大的意志力才控制住自己把那杯啤酒泼在那个脸上又多了一圈肉的混蛋头上的冲动。  
然而一切的烦恼和恐惧从来都有理有据。Loki自己心里也一清二楚，他从来都害怕被再次遗弃，他从小到大所有娇纵跋扈无理取闹的行为都只是为了感受Thor对他无底线的纵容给他带来的安全感，那让他觉得他能够掌控Thor，Thor永远都是他的。可是自从他的兄长厌倦了在他一切无事生非的为了证明存在感的行径里扮演忠犬般死心塌地的守护者，并且开始进行一针见血的反击——包括在拆穿他的所有伪装之时压着他在床上操了他一宿后，Loki内心滋生出了一种说不清道不明的情绪。  
他并不讨厌两个人开诚布公坦诚相待的状态，Thor直截了当地表达爱意的方式他也很受用，只不过道理很简单——不曾拥有的东西就永远也没理由担心失去，而现在，所有的事情都将被换一种心态来对待。就像以往不论Thor怎么和漂亮姑娘鬼混Loki也不觉得有什么，顶多对那些女孩儿毒舌一番，而Thor鬼混完了照样还是得回到这间房子里和他的弟弟相依为命，因为他们是兄弟；然而现在Loki从他的床上搬到了Thor的床上，他们不再用拥抱击掌的方式来表达感情，而是开始接吻和做爱，血缘（即使只是名义上的）这层最牢固的关系被打破，如果有一天他们厌倦了彼此，也不可能再回去。  
到了那时，他就彻底地失去了Thor——各种意义上的。  
这是他所不知道应当如何承担的风险。  
Thor是个变数，他不存在Loki所有的未雨绸缪里。爱和恐惧相伴相生，软肋和铠甲永远在时间的消磨里相互博弈。

Loki陷在自己的世界里天人交战，没有看到Thor瞬息万变的脸色，直到一只手抚上自己的头顶才把他惊醒过来。Thor坐在他身侧，拿他每次用以劝服Loki的带点妥协和深情的标志性口吻对他说话：“Hey, brother. We need to talk.”  
Loki钻在自己千头万绪的牛角尖里，又一贯骄傲不愿意对人掏心掏肺，一边又觉得自己矫情得令人嗤之以鼻，Thor的招数在这种关头显得收效甚微。Loki一把拍掉自己头上的手，起身冷冷地说了一句：“Talk about what?”  
“You have been acting strange recently, Loki. If there’s anything in your head, tell me.” Thor拉住他的手腕，脸上的表情在他们撕破这层窗户纸之后时常见到——那是一种混杂着严肃、无奈、疲倦、强硬和心疼的表情。Loki刻意地不去理会，但他总是对解读Thor的表情天赋异禀，并不得不承认这种表情在他这里总是很受用。  
这让他很难像以前一样肆无忌惮毫无愧疚地继续自己的伪装和胡闹。  
于是他撇开头，装出那副没心没肺的样子，笑容可掬又带着一丝嘲讽，他居高临下地看着Thor：“Well, my dear brother, what do you want to hear? Oh, my beloved Thor, so happy to see you back and I missed you so much that I could hardly sleep without you? ”   
他甚至声情并茂地演绎了起来，Thor简直要被他气笑了，他放开手，向后靠撑在床上：“So you don’t? ”  
“Of course I don’t, is it not clear?” Loki翻了个白眼。  
“By wearing my T-shirt, sleeping on my bed, calling my name and making love with me in your erotic dreams? ”Thor上下打量他一眼，露出最容易击垮Loki 的看透一切的戏谑表情，煞有介事地点点头，“Oh, it seems really clear.”  
Loki猛然意识到他身上还穿着因为喝多了酒回来过于思绪翻涌难以入睡而从衣柜里翻出来的用以安稳情绪的明显不属于他的宽大的黑色男式衬衫，这简直是此地无银三百两的昭然若揭。  
血液霎时间都涌上脸颊，Loki被噎得无话可说，恼羞成怒地转身就往浴室走。还没走出两步，身后一股强硬的力量突然推着他的肩膀把他压在了墙上，比他健壮太多的身体紧紧地覆在他的背上，Thor的右臂环过他的肩膀前侧把他整个人困在墙壁和身后的人之间，Loki几乎毫无反抗之力地挣扎了一下：“Let go of me!”  
“What makes you angry?” Thor贴着他的发丝追问。  
“You!” Loki偏过头愤怒地吼了一句，然而发红的耳尖无法反驳地暴露了他。  
“Fine. forget it.” Thor很干脆地放弃，他很清楚与其浪费时间和他的弟弟耍嘴皮子还不如身体力行让他开口来得容易。  
于是下一秒Loki就被钳住下巴扭向Thor，还想发话的嘴唇被吻住，牙关被Thor撬开，温热的唇舌霸道地攻占了他的口腔。Thor横扫千军般涤荡着他口腔内壁的每一寸黏膜，勾住他的舌尖纠缠不休。Loki的嘴里残留着宿醉后的零星酒气和睡前刷牙时薄荷牙膏的清香，此时此刻仿佛被搅弄得挥发开来，既让他有些熏熏然又提醒他保持清醒。别扭的姿势让他难受，他忍不住反手推了Thor一把。  
身后的人纹丝不动，只是放开他的嘴唇任他可以大口喘息。和梦里一模一样的宽厚手掌探开内裤边缘伸进去，摸了一手黏腻腥滑的液体。Thor 把手抽出来在Loki眼前展开，指缝间黏连的白浊让Loki快要无地自容，而手的主人不死不休般地在他耳边低声说话：“你知不知道你刚才那副样子有多招人？”  
方才Loki从床上站起来后，Thor才发现他穿着自己的黑衬衫，下半身甚至只穿了一条底裤，不合体的衬衫堪堪盖到他大腿根部的位置，露出若隐若现的灰色内裤的边缘——还是湿着的。Loki本来就消瘦，黑色更衬得他宽肩窄腰长身玉立，两条笔直的白皙长腿赤裸着晃在Thor眼前，他简直不知道自己的毅力居然大到在这种情况下还可以保持理智地想和自己的弟弟讲事实摆道理。  
然而现在一切都已经不重要了。  
和暖诱人的身体乖乖地被他搂在怀里，刚从被窝里出来的偏热体温在他微凉的掌下悄悄战栗。Loki刚发泄过不久的欲望被Thor攥在手里，实际的触感比梦境来得催情，他的呼吸很快变得沉重。  
而肆无忌惮地撩动着他的人还在他耳边喋喋不休：“光是梦见我就射成这样，等一会儿我真操你的时候，你可得忍住别哭。”  
Loki的额头抵着墙面，凹凸不平的墙纸在他光滑的皮肤上留下细微的痕迹。他想要反唇相讥，却好像被身后的人夺去了思考的能力，多日未曾感受温存的身体先一步被熟稔的触碰调动，食髓知味地将主人刻意隐藏的思念都变得昭彰。  
Thor一颗一颗地解着Loki身上衬衫的纽扣，每解开一颗，衬衫就落下去一点，每落下一点，那月中聚雪般的脊背就在他眼前暴露一分——先是那对如蝴蝶展翼般的肩胛骨，皮中抽肉似的弯起一个诱人的弧度；再是那有如一泻千里的脊梁，一衣带水般在两翼中隔出一段浅浅的凹陷；而后是弗如霜锁停云的白腻腰身，纤瘦如不盈一握。  
Thor的吻一点一点地向下落去，温柔轻巧得仿佛怕破坏了这一副诱人的风景画。直至孤帆收至广岸，日落照尽遥峰，江流被掩进重峦叠嶂里不见影踪。  
微凉的手掌钻进紧窄的股缝，手上Loki滑腻的体液都被用在了他自己身上。带着薄茧的指间将将来到入口，却突然收住了动作。Loki正在情欲浮沉中觉得不满，不等他回头看去，挺翘的臀缝间那个紧致的入口忽然被一片湿热柔软的东西覆住，Loki惊得忍不住从喉咙里哽出了一声呻吟。  
“Thor! What are you doing!”Loki有些羞愤地叱问对方。后穴被舔舐的感觉让Loki觉得羞耻又兴奋，从未有过的体验刺激着他的生理和心理，前面的性器还被Thor握在手里撸动，双重的快感让他止不住腿软。  
而Thor却只是云淡风轻地回答他：“Tasting.”  
灵活的舌尖在穴口舔了几圈，便挤开褶皱探进入口，Thor的双手轻轻扒开Loki的臀瓣，用舌头浅浅地抽插着Loki的后穴。他意外地发现Loki似乎对此尤其的情动，连肠壁收缩的频率都随着他的舔动而加快。  
Thor把Loki舔湿之后就换上了自己的手指，两指一齐插入的时候他听见Loki拉长的吸气声，他把手指尽数没入Loki体内然后起身，指节弯曲的角度很容易地抵上了Loki体内的敏感点，被开拓的人瞬间绷紧了身体，而后便被手指快速的抽动扰乱了呼吸。  
Loki头靠着墙，凌乱的黑发散落在他的肩膀上，在Thor再次吻上那对蝴蝶骨时弄得他心痒。仿佛是不堪体内手指的肆虐一般，Loki的指尖不自觉地想要抓挠什么，修剪干净的指甲蹭落翻起的墙纸边缘，细碎的呻吟声从紧咬的唇齿缝中溢流而出。  
睡梦中那种烈日灼心般的渴望又一次从内心深处涌上来，他迷离地在梦境和现实中回环，身前的墙壁仿佛突然变成了酒店里透明的玻璃窗，壮硕的男人压在他身后，让他在无处可逃的视线之下打开自己的身体。体内的手指填不满他发荣滋长的欲望，他想要Thor身下的那根——那根每次都能把他操得欲仙欲死，让他毫无精力再去关心除了Thor之外的任何事物，让他可以毫无保留地感受到Thor对他炽烈的情感的东西。  
他在喘息中开口：“Enough…”  
“Come in.”  
“I want you to fuck me.”  
Loki侧着头，Thor可以看见他发红的眼眶和咬出牙痕的薄唇，整个人流利而脆弱的曲线让Thor本就硬得发疼的性器瞬间又胀大了几分。他迅速地拉开西裤的拉链，解放出深红色的庞然大物顶上Loki的穴口。  
他好像突然想到了什么，并没有立即进去，而是握着它在Loki的臀缝间上下滑动，每一次都恰好蹭过穴口又离开。他一边这么做一边贴在Loki的耳边问：“What did I do in your dream?”  
“What?!” Loki不敢置信Thor竟然在这种时候想要满足他刨根究底的好奇心，“What the fuck…”穴口被骤然捅进了一个硕大的顶端，把他的下半句话生生捅回了肚子里。  
“Tell me, Loki, what did I do to you?” Thor顶进了一个前端之后就不再动作，耐心十足地贴着Loki说话，甚至还伸出舌尖舔了一下他的耳后根。  
Loki被内里的空虚和渴望折磨着，身后Thor画饼充饥般的施舍根本不足以满足他的需求，反而更加使他欲壑难填。骄矜和高傲在Thor面前统统被击溃，他通红的眼眶仿佛下一秒就要落下泪来，他颤抖着声音回答：“You…You tied me up, and…and fuck me from behind…”  
“As you wish, brother.”  
身体在刹那间被粗硬的热物填满，狂风暴雨一般的冲撞把他的尖叫声都压在了嗓子里。Loki被顶在墙上操干，额前抵着Thor因为怕他受伤而伸过来的手掌，身下的性器时不时蹭上粗糙的墙面，疼痛夹杂着快感让他在欲海里魂不守舍地浮浮沉沉。  
Thor粗长的阴茎深入浅出地操进Loki的最深处，他光裸的臀部在Thor的西装裤上摩擦。如果现在有一面镜子摆在他的面前，Loki就会看到自己一丝不挂地被衣冠楚楚的Thor压制在身前，被只从拉开的裤链里掏出来的性器操得双腿发软，不得不攀住Thor环在他胸前的小臂才能勉强站住。  
夜晚过量的酒精似乎在情欲的催生中产生了后劲，Loki在迷乱的热吻中把Thor压在床上自己骑了上去。他撑着Thor的胸膛上下摆动着自己的身体，后穴饱胀的性器由于重力的关系进得更深。Loki变成了这场性爱的主导，他控制着Thor的硬物次次都往自己的敏感点碾去。  
他几乎忘记了一切。在这个充满了爱情和性欲的房间里他只能感受到在他体内疯狂地操干着他的Thor。  
所有的一切都被分离在意识之外，他茫然地攀附着Thor的肩膀，感受他自下而上的挺动，感受他舔去自己眼角滑落的泪水，感受他高潮时吻住自己的嘴唇和在他体内跳动射精的性器。  
他在Thor滚烫的精液灌进自己的身体里时颤抖着射在了两个人紧贴的小腹上，痉挛着后仰的身体被Thor重新拥进坚实的臂膀，他听着Thor在他耳边轻声呢喃着“I love you”，然后无力地放任自己瘫软在兄长的怀中。  
Loki闭上眼，安静地感受着两个人剧烈的心跳。

“What makes you angry, Loki.” Loki任凭Thor把自己抱进浴室里清理摆布，等到两个人重新躺在床上时，Thor又一次问出了这个问题。  
Thor面对着Loki躺在他身侧，拇指指腹轻轻地在他略微有些红肿的唇上描摹。Loki看上去有些疲惫，他一直闭着眼没有答话。过了良久，就在Thor以为他已经睡着了的时候，Loki突然开口很轻地说了一句：“Fear.”  
仿佛发出这个极其简单的单音节词语就耗尽了他浑身的力气，他在说完之后就迅速地噤了声，不想面对似的翻了个身背对着Thor。他听见背后的人叹了一口气，然后床铺骤然一轻，地上传来一阵窸窸窣窣像是在翻找东西的声音。  
Loki在心里腹诽，却没有回头去看，依旧闭着眼。不一会儿，他感觉到有人走到他旁边，自己放在被子上的左手突然被人握住，一个有着冰凉金属质感的东西套进了自己的无名指，他猛地睁开眼，看见Thor握着他的手，一个尺寸合适的男式戒指正牢牢地套在自己的无名指指节上。  
他有些愣住了，下意识地看向Thor，而后者露出了一个如沐春风般温暖的笑容，他抬起Loki的手在他戴着戒指的手指上烙下虔诚的一吻，用Loki最熟悉的嗓音说道：“Marry me, Loki.”  
Loki瞪了Thor一眼，又迅速地闭上了双眼，没有回答，却也没有把手抽回来。他仍旧是一副不愿意理会的样子，然而嘴角渐渐浮起的微笑却出卖了他。  
他听见Thor在他耳边说：  
Loki, I know you need a promise.  
But I am not giving you a promise.  
I am giving you myself.  
Will you…take it?

“I will.”


End file.
